matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Flak Carbine
* * * * * Bipod * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 15.7.0|efficiency/_damage = 56|fire_rate = 98 (480 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 750)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|theme = Military/Forest Camouflage-themed|supported_maps = Exceptions: *Sniper Forts *Knife Party *Block Crash|cost = 150 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Flak Carbine is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 15.7.0 update. Appearance It appears to be the forest/jungle-camouflaged carbine with the heavy-duty stock, four barrels (both with identical heat shield), and the yellow bulky ammunition box with the explosion icon, which signifies that this weapon is explosive. When the weapon fires, the four barrels spins altogether. Strategy It deals an Olympian damage, above-average fire rate, fairly-high capacity, average mobility and outstanding accuracy. Tips *Since it features the area damage, it is best used in densely-populated maps and against groups of enemies. *Aim well, since it fires four bullets per shot, hence the multiple shots attribute. *You can use this in all ranges since the area damage allows effortless sniping in any ranges. *Be sure to conserve ammo so you will not waste ammo trying to snipe enemies. *You can benefit from its high ammo capacity. *If fighting against a 3 category spam player, this weapon is a good one to perforate them to death. *You can benefit more from this weapon if you use the Jetpack, since you will be almost unstoppable when doing so. **However, be aware of snipers. *Reload if enemies are approaching you. *Seeing that it has "Armor Piercing" attribute, this is best used for severely damaging heavily armored players at once. *This weapon is an excellent choice against Mech/Robot Samurai users. *While firing, do not ever stay in one position since you will be left vulnerable since it has 110 mobility, which is not enough for fleeing purposes. *It is a hard counter against Sly Wolf users, since they will run out of ammo (due to its damage) trying to fend off its projectiles, rendering them vulnerable. *Its 4X scope makes this a devastating weapon in long ranges. *Useful for spamming, due to it being a rapid-fire area damage weapon. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. However, the explosive effects can easily make up for this tactic. *Be aware that if you are hit by its projectiles, your armor points will be severely impaired. *Using one-shot kill weapons can be proven victorious. *Avoid being in the crowds against its users, as he will in no time mow you down without effort. *Be warned that this weapon is proven effective in long ranges due to its area damage. *Avoid its users's personal space, especially when he is reloading. Firing Sound *Tactical Rifle's Theme *Military/Forest Camouflage-themed Trivia *This is one of the assault rifles that are placed in the "Heavy" section. *When firing, the user can notice four barrels firing in unison per ammo use. *This is one of the flak-themed weapons in the game. *It takes around 150 to obtain this weapon, making it hard to obtain let alone require frequent farming. *It now has an ability to fire four rounds per fire in the 17.7.0 update. *It is now given the attribute in the 16.5.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Automatic Category:Armor Piercing Category:Area Damage Category:Bipod Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Multiple Shots Category:Deals Damage During Reloading Category:Legendary